


Take Your Time Coming Home

by thursdaysfallenangel



Series: The Real Life Adventures of Misha and Jensen [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Acting, Director!Jensen, Gen, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, haha wow Jensen is so much more open now IT KIND OF SHOWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaysfallenangel/pseuds/thursdaysfallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was a private - a private conversation between us--"<br/>"I didn't say who!"<br/>"That was a private moment. Unbelievable. Is nothing sacred?"<br/>-Jensen and Misha, SDCC 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Time Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Right so. This took long enough. But there are two more of these coming in the next few weeks just because of SDCC, so look out for those. Geez. What idiots. I love 'em.

Jensen is confused.

He can’t lie and say directing is easier than acting. It’s not, it’s just different. He can’t even say he likes it more than acting, because he likes both things a lot for different reasons. But he’s always liked taking words and making them reality, essentially reality as he sees it. No mess, no fuss. He’s completely in control of what happens, within the parameters of the script. Sure, he’s not a writer or anything, but when he directs, Supernatural is truly his baby.

Usually it’s pretty easy too. Find the perfect setting, the perfect camera angles. Whip your deadbeat actors into shape and you’re good to go.

And Jensen’s fucking good at whipping his actors into shape, especially with what he has to deal with. Mark may be the most professional out of all of them, but he’s also the pickiest. He constantly questions Jensen’s choices, a problem that can only be remedied if Jensen stops and takes the time to explain what he’s doing.

He usually doesn’t have the patience for that, so Jensen yells and Mark snipes back. It’s cathartic.

Jared’s fucking mission in life is to watch Jensen lose it, and although it’s gotten harder for him to do over the years, he still sometimes manages it. He tries extra hard when Jensen is directing him, which means scenes where Jared is required to actually act take twice as long, and only when Jensen threatens him with three straight four AM calls does he settle down.

Misha…Misha likes to fuck with Jensen too, but not in a way Jensen has been able to figure out yet. He’s not as flamboyant and open about it as he is if he’s in a scene with Jared, or as snarky as he is with Mark. Instead, directing Misha solo is kind of like tip toeing around a sleeping baby that totally knows what buttons to push to fuck you up.

Jensen can never actually figure out what it is Misha is doing, but he’s definitely doing something, if the weird feeling he gets in his stomach anytime they finish an extended scene with Jensen behind the camera is any indication.

So when Misha’s first take this morning is some god awful performance worthy of a Lifetime movie at best, Jensen is sure this is how he’s going to be subtly fucked with today.

‘Cept if he lets on that he knows what Misha is up to, Misha will switch to some other tactic Jensen won’t be able to recognize. At least this time he’s got the upper hand.

So he retreats to the tent and watches the take. It’s the build up to a fight, with Cas, still struggling against the effects of the spell Rowena put on him, begins to grow so annoyed with Dean’s self-loathing and general inability to do anything right that he throws a punch.

Misha’s a fucking good actor, so good watching this mess a second time around is even more painful than the first.

Misha appears beside him, sipping on a water bottle. “Anything salvageable?” he asks nonchalantly, and Jensen shoots him a look. Bastard. He’s not going to give him the satisfaction.

“Maybe,” he says hesitantly, and he swears he doesn’t imagine the flash of surprise across Misha’s face. “But I think it could be better.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Director,” Misha shoots him a lopsided smile. “What do you want from me?”

There’s a lot Jensen thinks he wants from Misha, but the list is long, extensive, and confusing even to him, so instead he makes a few standard suggestions on tone and body language before they’re back in front of the lights, doing it again.

Misha knows the second he sees Jensen’s face in the tent, he has to. “Jen,” he starts reasonably. “You can’t expect me to be able to be mad at your face.”

“You’re an actor,” Jensen groans, running his hand over his face. “I think I just fucking made it worse.”

“We can’t all be Spielberg.”

Jensen glares at him. “You’re not doing this on purpose, are you?” he asks suspiciously. “Because you seem like you’re enjoying it.”

“Me?” Misha’s face is so exaggeratingly shocked that Jensen almost begins to doubt his suspicions just because of the overreaction. “Trust me, Jensen, I’m very excited to be back on set.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Jensen asks, squinting at him. “You’ve been playing Cas for going on eight years. What’s so hard about this scene?”

Misha immediately makes that face, that face that means he doesn’t want to answer the question, but Jensen can make faces too. This is why everyone on the crew makes fun of them, he thinks, after staring at Misha for a solid two minutes. They do shit like this. With the staring and the faces.

Jensen wants to finish the fucking scene though, and for once Misha seems to actually want to tell him what’s wrong, because he makes a show of grumbling and muttering before saying, “I can’t make him angry at Dean.”

“What?” Jensen asks in surprise, because whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t that.

“Castiel,” Misha says roughly. “He isn’t angry. Just hurt and confused and…frustrated. If you want angry, I can’t make him angry for some reason.”

“C’mon Mish, it’s not that hard. Dean beat him up. He fucking unleashed the darkness. He hasn’t even tried to cure you yet! What a fucking asshole, right?”

Misha’s shaking his head vehemently though. “He doesn’t care, Jensen.”

Jensen’s genuinely lost at this point. Make fun of his accent and Mark falls into Crowley with no hesitation. Say ‘Sammy’ in a stern tone and Jared no longer exists. Usually it all it takes to find Cas is Misha’s stubborn driven will. Except now Cas isn’t cooperating.

“He’s really not mad?”

Misha shrugs at him, a full body shrug with palms flat up to the sky.

“Well, uh,” Jensen hesitates before saying quickly. “What if we did a little role play?”

There’s a long, long pause, so long Jensen’s ears begin to ring. Then Misha’s face splits into a wide grin. “You kinky son of a bitch. Who’d have thought you’d suggest role playing, here, in a television studio? That’s daring Jensen.”

“Shut up,” Jensen snaps, cheeks burning. “I mean fucking role reversal, you asshole. If you can’t make Cas cooperate because of how he feels about Dean, just pretend it’s you an’ me.”

“How he feels—“ Jensen gets the feeling Misha’s going to start up again, but he drops it quickly enough, apparently intrigued by the idea. “What exactly are you suggesting?”

“You know,” Jensen shakes his head uncomfortably at the memory. “How in Rome last year you pushed us into Cas and Dean to convince me, uh, convince me of the Destiel thing, right?”

“Right,” Misha repeats, looking infinitely amused. “Go on.”

Jensen scowls at him. “So just imagine it’s me who’s done something wrong, instead of Dean, and you’re reacting instead of Cas. But keep Cas around. You think you can manage that, or do I call in a high school drama teacher for you?”

Misha flips him off, which Jensen takes as a positive sign.

The scene goes so well Jensen doesn’t even really register it’s happening until it’s time for Misha to pretend to punch him in the face. And then he’s on the floor, because instead of pretending, the bastard actually does it.

“Cut.” He calls out hoarsely, and his asshole crew bursts into laughter as Misha bends down next to him.

“I hope they use that take,” he says seriously, although his fucking eyes are laughing. “Great acting, Jen. My drama coach would be proud.”

“Ha,” Jensen says sarcastically, getting up. “So was that Misha punching Jensen, or Cas punching Dean?”

Misha studies for a second and tilts his head. “You decide,” he says quietly. “Which one would be more likely to kiss it better?”

Fucking five hours later, while he’s busy shooting a Mark scene, Jensen’s still not sure what the answer to the question is. But he knows which one he’d rather have.


End file.
